56th Regiment Archives
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: In the Authority's documentation, there is a special archive, written by members of 56th Regiment. Follow their story as they struggle to keep Mobius from destruction. The warfare has started, and all they can do to stop it is to win it.


**A/N :Hello guys. This is Hande, or Handepsilon. I come here to announce an archive story of my series, in the Sonic universe side! This will explain the origins, the back stories, and the events happening in my stories.**

**Will contain OCs, also slight crossover with Unreal universe, but I tweaked the contents, with lots of changes.**

**NOTE : Critics on grammar is allowed. But please be gentle, since somehow all the English words are marked red in some of the computers I used to write. I haven't got any proofreaders yet, but I will do it if you desire so**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

* * *

**Archive 1 : Sonic - Invasion to Mobius **

**Chapter 1 : Army Mobilization**

This is Sonic the Hedgehog, a Private from the special army : 56th Regiment of Terran Colonial Authority, reporting this phonemenon.

The armed organization is never my selection of job. Guns and I never mix well, but there I was, doing some scouting in Green Hill Zone. I was thankful that they didn't mind me not bringing the standard rifle. Hey, I was The Fastest Thing Alive, also able to take Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's robot down several times. Did I use weapons? Nah...

That's why they never minded me. I do use them now and then, but only at several times as last resorts. I prefer running than keeping still, returning fire like regular soldier does. No, I'm like rambo, but without guns and instead using my strength. I'm not like Shadow, who will use anything to take his enemies down. Now HE possesses the soldier quality.

The scouting was boring to say the least. I was just running around with nothing in sight. I eventually stopped my dash under a small tree on the hill. Running is fun, but just running around with space limits can get me bored. I just wished there was something I could see, probably some dangers. Hey, who knows if that Egghead was up to something?

People says you have to be careful what you wished for. You have to believe it. The moment I wished for danger, the ground started to rumble. The magnitude wasn't created from my surroundings, strangely, "What the...?"

The rumble was followed by familiar sounds of machinery moving from the distance. The days of encountering Eggman's robots had familiarized me with the sounds his machine made. However, as I kept listening to it, I realized that the sounds were a little bit different.

I decided to localize the sound. It wasn't long before I spotted a large group of tanks, forming a convoy just down the hill. It was pretty much large, and crowded. The tanks were silver and large with standard explosive shell turret, the standard dual-seated Goliath type. The hoverbikes, designed with forms resembling a mantaray, also bearing the name Manta, were speeding around them. There were many types, such as the hooded Scorpion buggies, the Hellbender jeep trucks and everything else.

But my gaze was centered to the largest of all, the vehicle with four single-seated turrets on the corners attached with adjustable metal bars, a single turret on the center with small twin cannons, and the large cannon hidden just below that turret. It was Axon Research Corporation's biggest creation in their war machine factory, the Leviathan mobile assault station.

They said a strike with less than a batalyon against a full-manned Leviathan tank is a suicide. It was true in my eyes. Even I was unsure if I could take on it, especially with the whole men guarding it. Eggman's giant robots are only controlled with single AI each, but with 5 humane thoughts in one mass-destruction machine plus maybe one minor computer brain, it will take more than speed. It also requires tactics.

So my choice was to report back. But before I did, I took several photos of the convoy, and sent them back to the Green Hill outpost. The next thing I do was running all the way back to base.

My superior was a hedgehog, named Gordon Kane, also called Streak. I prefer calling him with Streak than Lieutenant Kane. He didn't seem to mind as well. The gray hedgehog was at his usual desk, sorting out all the reports, at least until I arrived, bringing in the breeze with me.

He was quite irritated, but he is the type of people who will hear the reasons first, which made it easier for me. "Sonic The Hedgehog reporting in..."

"Ah, I hope you have an excuse for storming into my room, and blow all my paperworks away" said Streak with grouchy tone.

"It's the Axon, sir. I just saw a convoy heading for Station Square"

The Lieutenant stopped as I mentioned 'Axon' and 'Station Square', "In your opinion, what could be their motives?"

I paused a bit to replay the memories I had about Axon Research Corporation. This corporation was huge, and they had excellent brains, though none exceeded Eggman or the Prower twins, Tails and Levinski. But even so, they have succeeded in creating many weapons. Just check their vehicles. We even uses their blueprints to create our war machines. Though I wasn't involved in it, I knew that the design was sophisticated. Axon was once our ally, but their lust of power had led them to set up a coup against the government.

If you are wondering why the government hadn't close this corporation by force yet, here's my answer. They had been trying to, but they were really powerful. They even owned some city and ruled them on their own just like a normal government does. No, they're not ruling with iron fist, which allowed the citizens in their city to live in peace, for now. But what about outsiders? They wouldn't give any mercy in most cases. They could've formed a good government, but their ways were sick and twisted, and were unfortunately masked in the eyes of public, which caused them to part away from each other. For example, there was that project called Executors, where they formed super soldiers, and brainwashed them into killers. They're like terrorists now, but in a form of a major corporation

My train of thought was interrupted by the Lieutenant, "Private?"

"Sorry" I spoke, "My opinion is they're starting to mobilize their army throughout Mobius. Their current target now is Station Square"

Streak was silent, until he replied, "My thoughts exactly. Suit up, Sonic. We have a task"

* * *

**A/N : I will make the chapters much longer. In the meantime, review please!**


End file.
